Esclava de la libertad
by princesa sayajin 13
Summary: Bulma es una niña criada en la guerra, que no es una humana cualquiera y termina en la nava de Freezer obligada a la fuerza a trabajar para el lagarto, cuando su vida se cruza con la de un joven con el pelo en punta, Vegeta, que cambia el rumbo de de su destino. -Unas veces se gana, otras se pierde, pero esta vez no estoy dispuesta a perder -.
1. Chapter 1

**_PRINCESA SAYAJIN 13_**

**HOLA ESTA ES UNA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE TENIA EN MENTE Y AQUÍ ESTA.**

**Postdata: Es un Universo Alternativo.**

* * *

_..._

_Se oía una alarma resonar por los pasillos de el laboratorio , un hombre corría mientras llevaba un bebe en sus brazos ,una pequeña niña de pelo y ojo azules como el cielo chupándose el pulgar , el hombre por fin alcanzo una puerta ,la que con tantas ansias estaba buscando , salio de allí aun corriendo y escondiéndose para que no los descubrieran al fin cuando escapo se dirigió hacia las montañas para resguardarse a él y a la pequeña bebe de todo y de todos ..._

_..._

* * *

** 8 años después...**

Una pequeña con el pelo azul corría feliz hacia su casa , una pequeña cabaña en las montañas apartada de todo y todos mientras cantaba una canción , hoy cumplía 8 años y su padre le había dicho que tenia una sorpresa para ella , cuando llego a casa su padre estaba esperándola -te has demorada demasiado Bulma -

- lo se padre disculpadme -

-tranquila ,no importa , sabes que solo lo hago porque me preocupo por ti y por tu seguridad -

-lo se padre , y te lo agradezco- y abrazo a su padre

-feliz cumpleaños y como te prometí aquí esta tu regalo- el hombre le dio el regalo a la niña y ella al abrirlo se quedo sorprendida pues eran un traje que componía unas mallas rojas que tenían pinta de ser muy resistentes y una cinta negra que dispondría de cinturón , también una camisa del mismo color que el cinturón que era un top y para terminar unas botas de cordones y lo sorprendente era que todo esto era muy elástico , pues cundo creio que ella no cabria ahí dentro se lo probo y le ajusto perfectamente ella estaba muy feliz con su regalo y entonces su padre le dijo - a partir de hoy te entrenare puesto que no siempre yo estaré aquí y quiero que aprendas a defenderte de este mundo tan cruel que te tratara mal por tener unos rasgos diferentes a los de ellos por eso voy a prepararte a partir de hoy-

A partir de ese día entrenaban todos los días corrían por las mañanas , le enseñaba a cazar a cocinar su propia comida pero el sabia que aun faltaba algo y eso era su carácter era demasiado inocente , bajo circunstancias no mataría por su propia existencia así que le enseño su ultima lección ...LA SUPERVIVENCIA.

Un día mientras dormía la envolvió en una sabana y la cargo hasta un lugar desértico muy lejos de su casa la dejaría allí por 2 meses mientras el la observaba hasta que la niña consiguiera llegar hasta su casa por sus propios medios y así lo hizo...La niña cuando despertó se asusto pues no sabia donde estaba pero entonces comprendió que eso era obra de su padre, era una de las tantas pruebas que el le hacia hacer , hacia frío así que se envolvió en la sabana y empezó a días ella se estaba desenvolviendo bastante bien pues caminaba explorando el terreno por las mañanas , después cazaba y comía y a continuación solía bañarse en un lago , ja había pasado un mes...Un día cuando estaba explorando oyó una fuerte explosión cuando se acerco vio tres naves esféricas , de dentro salieron unos sujetos muy extraños su piel era roja y difuminada sus ojos eran verde esmeralda y brillaban con luz cegadora entonces los sujetos con apariencia humanoide se alzaron y volaron por encima de Bulma hacia un lugar no determinada , Bulma estaba fascinada y levanto sus manos al cielo pues su mente infantil no llegaba a comprender que su destino acababa de ser escrito ...

Unos días después al final ella pudo regresar a su casa en busca de su padre , gran fue su sorpresa al encontrar la media casa destruida lo justo para apreciar tan solo en pie una cama,la de ella, pues la de su padre había sido destruida, en la cama se veía un hombre con medio cuerpo ampollado encima y el otro medio en el suelo , cuando lo reconoció como su padre empezó a correr hacia el , gritaba su nombre pero el no reaccionaba , no respondió ella creía que estaría durmiendo... que se acerco mas y pudo ver con claridad lo que estaba delante de sus ojos empezaron a caer pequeñas y saladas gotitas de rocío que marcaban el final de una infancia , tal vez dura e incluso no la adecuada para una niña pero una infancia al fin y al cabo, una infancia a la cual le habían arrancado las alas y la habían condenado a vagar por el duro , inóspito y frío corazón que llenaba su alma de lo que ahora se había convertido su existencia.

En el reflejo de sus ojos se podía ver el cuerpo inerte y mutilado de su padre con sangre empapando su garganta y atragantándose junto a lo que una vez fue un grito desgarrador instantes antes de que la inconsciencia se cerniera sobre el liberándolo de las torturas que no habitaban ni en sus perores pesadillas. En el hombro derecho tenia un agujero , los nudillos de ambas manos ensangrentados seguramente por haberse intentado defender y un gran agujero que atravesaba su pecho , exactamente su corazón lo cual fue seguramente el motivo de su muerte o bien de desangrarse ... Bulma no creía lo que sus ojos veían aunque ya no con la misma mirada inocente que le fue arrebatada sino con una mirada fría y dura que mostraba a su inaccesible corazón ,envolvió lo que quedaba de su padre en este asqueroso mundo , si asqueroso pues ya le daba asco y lo llevo asta un lago y allí lo ato a una roca pesada y lo lanzo al interior y vio como el cuerpo de la única persona que había traído felicidad a su vida se hundió junto con lo bueno que quedaba de ella .Entonces se puso a correr no sabia a donde iba tan solo corrió pero choco con algo o mas bien alguien , cuando levanto la cabeza vio a uno de esos tipos raros que vio antes y entonces lo comprendió todo esos eran los que habían matado a su padre y ella se quedo en shock ellos la miraron y empezaron a formar sonrisas sádicas en sus asquerosas caras entonces ella sabia lo que venia y empezó a correr hacia el bosque pero ellos eran mas rápidos y muy pronto la tuvieron rodeada, ella ya veía su final y cayo de rodillas al suelo y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos presa del pánico entonces empezaron a brilla las palmas de los sujetos pero en el ultimo segundo sono una especie de transmisor que llevaban los sujetos en el ojo se oyó la voz de alguien y entonces uno de esos sujetos dijo - si , mi lord - les hizo una seña a ellos en la cabeza y se elevaron emprendieron el vuelo a la vez que uno de ellos le lanzaba una bola de energía a Bulma y antes de asegurarse que había acertado se retiraron , lo que no sabían es que en el ultimo instante Bulma se aparto y le dio en el brazo lo que le produjo una quemadura bastante grave pero ella agradecida de no haber muerto y recriminandose el haber flaqueado cuando intentaron matarla y no haberlos enfrentado a la cara a los asesinos de su padre se levanto y empezó a caminar sin lugar a adonde ir , encontró un río donde se lavo la herida y lo siguió haber a donde llevaba su padre le contó que antes de que ella naciera vivían el y su madre en una aldea pero 8 años después no sabia como serian las cosas, el río la llevo a una ciudad pero no era lo que ella esperaba edificios destruidos, cadáveres de personas y silencio oscuro y vacío silencio que solo hacia que todo aquello fuera mas tétrico si era posible y ahora ese era su mundo si es que aun se le puede llamar así... Camino y entonces oyó pasos , asustada se escondió al lado de un cadáver simulando serlo también y la triste realidad era que así era a pesar de que su corazón continuara moviéndose si es que aun lo conservaba algo que simplemente dudaba , y entonces cuando pudo ver quien era el que caminaba se quedo muda era un niño que tendría mas o menos su edad tenia el pelo largo y una cicatriz en la cara y a su lado un gatito azul , entonces ella salio y los dos quedaron viéndose entonces el chico sonrió y se acerco a ella , Bulma no confiaba en nadie así que se echo hacia atrás :

-no tranquila - dijo el niño - ahora estas bien esos malvados ya se han ido,vamos tienes que venir conmigo al refugio donde estamos los supervivientes -la cogió de la mano y la llevo con él .

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a un edificio medio destruido y el niño la llevo a través de una obertura en la parte inferior de el edificio y entraron ,allí estaban los demás supervivientes .

-mirad la he encontrado cuando e salido a vigilar - dijo el niño - hola yo soy Yamcha y este es mi amigo Puar - dijo señalando al gatito-entonces Bulma lo acarició tenia un pelaje muy suave el animal ronroneo y Bulma sonrió-como te llamas ?-pregunto Yamcha.

-Bulma-dijo ella en un los demás se levantaron y empezaron a presentarse , estaba Yamcha ,Puar ,un señor bastante viejo que se llamaba Muten Roshi el cual se le daban muy bien las artes marciales , había una niña que tendría unos 4 años que se llamaba Milk y su padre un hombre muy grande que se llamaba Ox Satan , un niño calvo de unos 4 años llamado Krillin , , un chico de unos 7 años llamado Ten Shin Han que llevaba en sus brazos un bebe que sabían que se llamaba Chaoz y una chica rubia que era muy agresiva llamada Lunch que tenia 7 años .Pasaban los días en ese pequeño refugio salían casi todos los días a buscar comida ,dormían encima de camas improvisadas ,curaban sus heridas con los medicamentos que encontraban y se calentaban por las frías noches con una pequeña hoguera rogando por que el humo no alertase al enemigo , ellos aparentaban ser felices pero Bulma sabia la verdad la dura y cruel verdad que era que ellos no vivían tan solo sobrevivían. Todos contaron su historia de como llegaron a este momento :

**(- Yamcha y Puar- norte)**

_..._

_Estaba caminando por las calles en plena noche el no tenia lugar a donde ir pues era huérfano y desde los 5 años iba solo por el mundo acompañado de un gatito que encontró con una patita rota, el lo cuido y alimento como pudo pues había días que el ni comió pero aun así lo salvo y desde entonces estaban juntos robaban comida por el día y por la noche buscaban un lugar donde refugiarse entre cartones para protegerse del frío y se resguardaban debajo de algún portal , eso un día de suerte pues había días que llovía , que la gente le pillaban robando y tenia que huir ,días que le robaban lo poco que tenia y le apaleaban y queda medio inconsciente y sangrando en medio de la calle que no tenia donde ni como resguardarse del frío , su vida le había dado palos pero aun lo sabia bien lo que se avecinaba ,iba caminando cuando vio una gran luz cegadora,seguida de grito de gente que corría pero aun asi no sabia donde resguardarse de el peligro a el lo empujaban pero su curiosidad hizo que fuera a ver quien era el que estaba causando tanto alboroto,pero no llego alguien le empujo y al caer se golpeo contra una tubería como pudo se arrastro hasta una alcantarilla y salto dentro estaba rodeado de ratas que querían comerlo pero las aullento como pudo , abrazo a Puar y espero a que todo pasara , cuando amaneció salio afuera y se encontró con la ciudad devastada y con prácticamente a todos muertos hasta que vio a Krillin , entonces fueron a ver si quedaba alguien mas con vida..._

_..._

**(-Krillin- este)**

_..._

_Para Krillin era un día normal y corriente iba a comprar una barra de pan para sus hermanos el era aun muy pequeño para ir solo pero a ellos no les importaba para nada Krillin mientras no les molestara pues lo culpaban de la muerte de su madre ya que fayecio al dar a luz a Krillin y entonces su padre se dio a las bebidas y un día apareció muerto en un callejón ,desde entonces sus hermanos se hicieron cargo de el aunque lo trataban de esclavo aun a pesar de ser el pequeño de los cuatro hermanos que eran en total , de camino a la panadería oyó explosiones y se fue corriendo a esconderse fue a parar a unos matorrales y se escondió allí hasta que vio que paso peligro camino durante un par de horas hasta que llego a la ciudad vecina y la encontró en el mismo mal estado que estaba la suya y cuando iba a resignarse a su destino vio a Yamcha y a Puar y los tres se fueron a buscar mas supervivientes y allí encontraron a Luch gritando..._

_..._

**(-Lunch- oeste)**

_..._

_Estaba un día con sus tíos que era con quienes ella vivía ya que sus padres murieron en un accidente de coche por culpa de un borracho el cual también murió en el acto y desde entonces vivía con sus tíos que eran bastante ricos pero que no le hacían ni día al salir de la escuela primaria la cogieron dos hombres de negro al cruzar una calle y la metieron en una furgoneta , llamaron a sus tíos para pedir un rescate pero como los tíos se negaron quisieron matarla y la llevaron a una colina la desataron y estaban a punto de disparar la bala que la llevaría a las puertas del infierno cuando una explosión los distrajo y Lunch escapo , corrió y corrió pues la estaban siguiendo al estar la colina en un bosque Lunch tenia mas facilidad para esconderse pero para eso necesitaba distancia y tiempo que era precisamente lo que no tenia así que corrió y no le importo los cortes que se estaban formando en sus brazos y piernas por culpa de las ramas de los arboles , no pararía hasta estar a salvo luego de unos minutos de correr oyó dos gritos se acerco escondiéndose para que no la descubrieran y vio los cadáveres de los secuestradores esta vez impresionada corrió hasta que vio un cartel que anunciaba el comienzo de la ciudad del norte y detrás de el la ciudad destruida cuando caminaba por la ciudad encontró a Krillin , Yamcha y Puar y continuaron su camino , como estaban hambrientos fueron a lo que quedaba de un restaurante y entraron para ver si encontraban algo que poder llevarse a la boca y entonces Krillin encontró algo una especie de trampilla , la abrió y dentro se encontraban Milk y Ox Satán ..._

_..._

**( -Milk y Ox Satan- norte )**

_..._

_Estaba Milk en el restaurante de su papa jugando con unas muñecas cuando se oyeron explosiones y gritos que decían - ¡ GUERRA ¡ ¡GUERRA ¡- asustada miro a su papa que también estaba mirando la , la gente empezó a salir corriendo del restaurante cundo el lugar estaba desolado Ox Satan cogió a su hija Milk en brazos y levanto una trampilla que estaba por si pasaba algo como lo que en esos momentos estaba ocurriendo así que allí se escondieron hasta que vieron la trampilla abrirse Ox Satan con miedo abrazo a su hija y entonces vieron a tres niños y un gatito azul , Ox Satan les preparo comida y les recomendó que fueran todos juntos a buscar un refugio para cuando anocheciera y por si volvían los asesinos , estuvieron un par de horas hasta que oyeron un ruido que venia de la parte inferior de un edificio se acercaron con precaución y es cuando encontraron al Muten Roshi..._

_..._

**(-Muten Roshi- sur)**

_..._

_Venia a la ciudad del norte para ver un torneo de artes marciales que se iba a celebrar cuando aparecieron eso tipos ,vio que mataban a gente y el quiso utilizar sus conocimientos de las arte marciales por haber sido de joven uno de los mejores y se dispuso a enfrentarse a ellos , ni siquiera los rozo y en un segundo lo lanzaron contra un edificio dándolo por muerto cuando en realidad estaba inconsciente cuando despertó salio a la superficie y encontró a los demás le dijeron que había pasado y entonces el les propuso quedarse en el lugar donde el había permanecido inconsciente ya que era un buen refugio , bastante espacioso y no llamaba la atención por lo que no seria fácil encontrarles y así se quedaron , por la noche el se quedo a hacer guardia pues la fogata que habían encendido para aguantar el frío aunque era pequeña por ella podrían encontrarlos por lo que el hacia guardia y es cuando vio a un niño acercarse con un bebe en sus brazos..._

_..._

**(-Ten shin han y Chaoz -norte)**

_..._

_Iba Ten Shin Han caminando cuando vio explosiones cuando se acerco no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían , esto era el apocalipsis se disponía a salir de ahí cuando una mujer moribunda con un bebe en brazos le pidió que cuidara de el ya que ella no podría entonces el le juro que le protegería así corrió en dirección contraria de donde había visto a los asesinos ,vio un bosque y fue hacia allí y allí estuvo hasta que estuvo seguro de que había pasado el peligro y con precaución y fe se acerco a un lugar donde había una fogata esperando encontrar mas supervivientes como el y no se equivoco._

_..._

Cuando le preguntaron que, que le había pasado? a ella mintió, no quería que supiesen que había tenido miedo del enemigo y les dijo que no se acordaba de nada solo despertarse y encontrarse aquí ,le dolió mentir sobre su vida ,sobre su padre pero mas le dolía haber flaqueado y que ellos por eso la odiaran .Resulta que Yamcha estaba vigilando el terreno cuando la encontró y había mas supervivientes por ahí pues mediante una radio se les podía anunciar por donde andaban los asesinos como todos los llamaban.

Pasaban los días y todo continuaba igual Muten Roshi se ofreció a entrenarlos , Ox Satan les enseñaba a cocinar y Yamcha a sobrevivir ahí fuera pasando hambre y frío. A Bulma las artes marciales se le daban realmente bien era una manera de canalizar, expulsar y reprimir toda la ira que tenia y a que ella no se permitía tener dolor todos decían que era normal porque ella no recordaba nada , pero ella si recordaba , ella recordaba todo, pero no se permitía sentir dolor pues eso era ser débil y los débiles mueren los fuertes sobreviven era lo que ella siempre decía al pasar el tiempo terminaron aceptándolo todos...

* * *

**7 años después ...**

Iban Bulma y Yamcha con 15 años jugando por la playa hacia unos años se habían mudado a una isla desierta que habían llamado ''KAME HOUSE'' junto con todos los otros que ya se consideraban una familia estaban charlando sobre que pensaban ir este fin de semana a la ciudad del norte a por provisiones estaban ansiosos entonces Yamcha le cogió la mano a Bulma se armo de valor y le dijo de carrerilla:

-Bulma nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y yo siempre te e amado quiero que seas mi novia-Bulma se quedo sin palabras pues no esperaba esto de su mejor amigo Yamcha pero no tuvo que pensárselo mucho ya que ella también apreciaba mucho a Yamcha e incluso le quería pero ella creía que era lo máximo que podía llegar a sentir después de todo lo que había pasado y dijo - Si -en un susurro casi inaudible pero que Yamcha llego a oír y entonces se lanzo a sus brazos y el le dio vueltas y vueltas mientras reían ...

El fin de semana llego y fueron todos a la capital del oeste a por víveres cuando se disponían a entrar en la tienda un sujeto cogió a Bulma -AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaa-grito tan alto como pudo entonces el sujeto sonrío lo que envió escalofríos a Bulma entonces se oyeron pasos cerca y sus amigos intentando ayudarla y otros sujetos cogiendolos entonces empezó a verlo todo a cámara lenta ella parada sus amigo revolviéndose para intentar soltarse en vano ,ella corriendo,ella ayudando a Yamcha ,ella soltando a Yamcha ,ella y Yamcha liberando a los otros ,ella corriendo,ella intentando escapar ,ella sujetada por el brazo , ella girando se y ahi se acabo todo cuando se giro solo pudo ver a los sujetos de piel roja que mataron a su padre antes de quedarse inconsciente, fueron ellos desde el principio y todo esto es por no seguir su instinto que le decía que algo iba mal ,antes de que sus amigos reaccionaran para regresar y ayudarla vio que venían mas a por ellos y ni siquiera lo pensó pues sabría que esas palabras fueron su sentencia y su condena - ¡CORRED¡ -grito - ¡CORRED¡ -y les lanzo una mirada de suplica seguida de un - por favor -que fue un susurro y ellos lo hicieron arrastraron a Yamcha que se negaba a dejarla y escaparon en una lancha y entonces ahí se giro cayo de rodillas sintiendo un gran dolor en la cabeza y viéndolo todo borroso solo vio que se la llevaban y luego ... nada

.- ¡PAPA¡ - - ¡PAPA¡- le gritaba a su padre que de un momento a otro se había vuelto un cadáver putrefacto - ¡PAPA DESPIERTA¡ - - ¡PAPA¡ -Y entonces despertó estaba en una sala muy iluminada.

- papa- susurro y se acordó de sus sueño y una sonrisa triste ocupo sus labios , cuantas noches se despertó cuando era pequeña creyendo que su papa solo necesitaba que lo despertara teniendo la ilusión de que solo estaba dormido pero solo era eso una ilusión. Cuando se fijo bien donde estaba era una sala muy iluminada y muy decorada y había una gran ventana por la cual se veía el espacio? Se fijo y vio a tres sujetos, el del medio estaba en una especie de silla flotante y parecía ser el jefe y los otros dos sujetos eran unos verde con una trenza y uno que parecía un globo rosa con púas.

-Levanta...Bulma-

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**GRACIAS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA**

_**PRINCESA SAYAJIN 13**_


	2. Chapter 2

**PRINCESA SAYAJIN 13**

**HOLA YA ESTOY DE VUELTA, INTENTO ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE Y AQUÍ ESTA UN NUEVO CAPITULO...**

* * *

**Gracias por los review: Cuando Bulma decía ''Papi, despierta'' se refería a que ella creía de pequeña que su padre no estaba muerto tan solo durmiendo y si ella lo hubiera despertado ahora estaría vivo.**

**De verdad si no os gusta este fic ya lo e dicho en un review que e dejado en este fic como contestación a un review no muy constructivo que me mandaron, aquí nadie esta obligado a leer así que no perdáis vuestro tiempo y no nos agais perder el nuestro.Y a los que les gusta perfecto...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no es de mi propiedad. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

( VEGETA )

Desde que era un niño le habían inculcado unos principios, el tenia que respetar a sus superiores que no es que fueran muchos, tan solo su padre y Freezer pocos mas, el al fin y al cabo era el príncipe de la raza mas poderosa del universo no había nacido para seguir ordenes e nadie ni menos de un lagarto pero no podía hacer nada, un día que su padre intento matar a Freezer este se cabreo tanto que quiso matar al rey vegeta cuando apareció el príncipe vegeta y el creyó que su castigo seria tener a su hijo a sus ordenes, pobre ingenuo creía que si desde pequeño le inculcaba sus ideas seria fiel a el y vegeta era un sayajin y solo era leal a si mismo y a nadie mas así que el continuo con su orgullo intacto cuando a los diez años regreso a su planeta siendo aun el príncipe de la raza mas poderosa que existía en el universo la sayajin.

Con su padre jamas tuvo un gran lazo afectivo pues nunca le importo mucho, ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de entregarlo a Freezer con tal de que no lo matara a él ni a su planeta, pero Vegeta con 5 años hubiera dado cualquier cosa con tal de no estar 5 años al servicio de ese asqueroso lagarto marica hasta que el lagarto se dio cuenta que el orgullo de Vegeta le impedía que tal orgulloso príncipe sayajin le jurara devoción pero esa estancia con Freezer lo hizo duro y sin sentimientos tal como un sayajin debía ser.

* * *

( BULMA )

Bulma estaba ahí de rodillas debajo de esos sujetos que no sabía si quiera quienes eran y los sujetos con sonrisas cínicas.

-Hola mi queridisima Bulma-Hablo el lagarto

Bulma no hablaba tan solo escuchaba y miraba todas las salidas posibles para escaparse de ahí.Cosa que no paso desapercibida para los sujetos que solo ensancharon más su sonrisa.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, es imposible salir de aquí, ya que estamos en el espacio.-Volvió a hablar el lagarto.

Bulma no lo creía se negaba a creer que estaba tan lejos de su casa, de las personas que la querían,en medio del espacio y sin posibilidad alguna de escapar, porque el destino se burlaba tanto de ella?Cuando estaba empezando a recuperar su vida ahora le pasaba esto...

-Me presentaré, yo soy Lord Freezer el amo del universo, estos son Zarbon y Dodoria mis mas leales súbditos y tu estas aquí porque nos gustaría contar con tu servicio en nuestro ejercito de soldados -

-Ja estas loco si crees que voy a servir a un lagarto loco y a sus perros falderos, antes muerta-Por fin se decidió a hablar Bulma.

-Mira Bulma te contare una historia-

_..._

_Freezer se encontraba mirando hacía el espacio desde su gran ventana mientras cavilaba nuevos planes malvados y de conquista para ser el ser mas poderoso, agitaba su copa de vino rojo rápidamente, algo lo tenia preocupado, hacia apenas unos meses había nacido el hijo del rey vegeta, el nuevo príncipe vegeta tenia todos los requisitos para convertirse en el legendario super sayajin y esa leyenda había estado muy havibada y había llegado hasta los oídos de Freezer y ya lo estada molestando (entiéndase asustando) así que tomo cartas en el asunto, hace unos días le habían comunicado de un planeta llamado '' Tierra'' en el que habitaban seres físicamente parecidos a los sayajin pero sin cola y pensó que tal vez cruzando a dos individuos de cada raza podría obtener a un cachorro con habilidades asombrosas y criarlo a su imagen y semejanza, para que trabajara para el y fuera incluso mas poderoso que los sayajin de clase alta,elite e incluso mas poderoso que el mismísimo príncipe, así que puso su plan en marcha, busco a un humano con las habilidades requeridas y es ahí donde entro el científico Brief con una mente prodigiosa, y una sayajin de clase alta llamada Bunny les dijeron cual era el plan (entiéndase amenazaron) y los tuvieron semanas encerrados en una habitación hasta que se comprobó que la sayajin estaba embarazada, los 7 meses siguientes ja que los humanos tardaban 9 meses y los sayajin 5 para no perder el entrenamiento ni capacidad física aunque fueran ''hembras'' y así 7 mese después nació Bulma una preciosa semisayajin con un poder muy elevado mucho mas que el de el príncipe, pero ellos no contaban con que Bunny y el doctor Brief en realidad se habían enamorado y debido a que una vez nació Bulma a Bunny la asesinaron porque ya no requerían sus servicios y fueron a Por Brief que había permanecido todo el tiempo en una celda por si el bebe tenia algún problema y necesitaban otro, pero cuando fueron a su celda este ya no estaba y el panel de control de la celda estaba desparramado, minutos después se escucharon las alarmas habisando de que la bebe no estaba, ``Se oía una alarma resonar por los pasillos de el laboratorio , un hombre corría mientras llevaba un bebe en sus brazos ,una pequeña niña de pelo y ojo azules como el cielo chupándose el pulgar , el hombre por fin alcanzo una puerta ,la que con tantas ansias estaba buscando , salio de allí aun corriendo y escondiéndose para que no los descubrieran al fin cuando escapo se dirigió hacia las montañas para resguardarse a él y a la pequeña bebe de todo y de todos ...´´ estuvieron años buscándolo por todo el universo,hasta que se les ocurrió buscar en la tierra que era donde estaban ellos, brief habría intentado huir lejos donde lo encontraran no?Resulta que había estado todo este tiempo delante de ellos y no se habían dado ni cuenta, se había estado burlando de ellos así que encontraron a brief y como se negó a revelar el paradero de su hija lo torturaron y aun así no hablo asi que lo mataron,unos de sus soldados afirmaron haber matado a una niña,dieron por sentado que era ella y los asesinaron por incompetentes y así Lord Freezer se fue de la tierra a resolver unos asuntos con el Rey de Vegetasey y 7 años después recibió un mensaje de unos de sus soldados que estaban en la tierra de que habían visto a una joven con las características de la bebe y que curioso los exámenes sanguíneos demostraron que era ella._

_..._

-Y me serviras, lo harás, si no por tu vida por la de tus amiguitos-Y entonces señalo a una puerta que estaba a un lado de la sala se abrió y por ella aparecieron todos sus amigos, Yamcha, Milk, Krillin, etc... No tenía opción tal vez la vida de ella no valiera una mierda pero la de ellos si y mucho así que no le quedaba remedio, tendría que trabajar para esos individuos.

-Que tengo que hacer?-

-Muy simple, mi ejercito lo que hace es salir en naves espaciales para purgar planetas por todo el universo en mi nombre, pero a ti te enviaremos a un planeta de sujetos mas poderos que tu que deberas purgar en menos de dos meses sin ayuda de ningun tipo y sobrevivir para que estes a la altura de mi ejercito, y de ahora en adelante te referiras a mi como Lord Freezer.-dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa cínica

-Si...Lord Freezer- Escupió lo ultimo con desprecio.

-Dodoria os acompañara a vuestros aposentos-

Y salieron todos de la sala exceptuando a ''Lord Freezer'' y Zarbon.

-Por que la ha puesto a entrenar , mi lord?-

-No la conocemos,no la vemos desde que era un bebe, no sabes como reaccionara ante cualquier cosa y quiero estar seguro, ademas quiero que sepa como va a ser su nueva vida y nosotros nos encargaremos de eso, haciéndole ver que lo que ha vivido hasta ahora era solo un juego y acaba de pisar las puertas del infierno.-Y seguido los dos se caracajearon con risas malignas.

* * *

Bulma por su parte la llevaron a una puerta junto con sus amigos que ni siquiera les contesto cuando le hablaron, estaba demasiado inmersa en si misma así que entro por esa puerta que la llevo a un gran salón con una mesa redonda en medio, se dirigió a el pasillo y la ultima habitación que vio que estaba al fondo del pasillo entro en ella, vio que era el baño así que entro,cerro con llave y se metió en la bañera con ropa y todo y dejo que el agua corriese por encima de ella mientras intentaba regular su respiración debido que estaba apunto de llorar y no quería se negaba después de no haber llorado después de ver a su padre muerto y le vino esa imagen la del cuerpo sin vida de su padre y ya no lo soporto mas y se entrego a un llanto muy fuerte junto con gritos desgarradores mientras el agua de la ducha caía encima de ella.

* * *

(VEGETA)

Mañana cumplía mis 16 años y estaba verdaderamente emocionado, pues a partir de hoy empezaría a cumplir unos requisitos para acceder a la corona, mi padre me esperaba sentado en el trono ese en el que muy pronto estaría yo sentado, entre a la sala del trono y hay estaba esperandome, tan soberbio como siempre.

-Vegeta, ven aquí,tenemos que hablar-

-Que ocurre padre-

-Ocurre que ya estas entrando en la madurez y como tal debes tener una figura respetable digna de un rey, por lo que tendrás que casarte y dar un heredero a la corona para acceder al trono-Me congele.

-Que, pero si solo tengo 16 años,quieres que me case y tenga un hijo?-Pregunte ya exaltado

-Esos son mis requisitos, mañana haremos una ceremonia para que elijas a la hembra sayajin de primera clase que gustes, y después te iras a pasar un año con Freezer para tu preparación y para que seas un rey poderoso y cuando se te habise sera la ceremonia y seguidamente tu coronación al trono y no hay mas que hablar-sabia que debatir con él no iba a servir de nada así que me fui a entrenar, eso me despejaría la mente un rato.

* * *

(BULMA)

Estaba en la zona de despegue, ya se había despedido de sus amigos y ahora iba a ingresar en la nave esférica que la llevaría al planeta que debía purgar, parecía ser que se llamaba ''arreit'' que estaba habitado por sujetos de apariencia similar al de las personas lo único que contaban con poderes místicos que les hacían ser mas poderosos se tenía que adueñar del planeta antes de dos meses, haber como lo conseguía. Se subió a la nave,el viaje de ida era de unas horas y despego.

Ya había llegado,la verdad el viaje se le había echo corto ya que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos pues no sabia por donde empezar, salio de su nave y gran fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que al lado había otra que parecía que ya llevaba bastante allí dado a las condiciones en que estaba, así que empezó a caminar, y se encontró con una casa de lo mas particular y vio como de esa casa salia un niño con ...cola? Debía ser un sayajin así que se acerco al niño, este al principio cuando la vio se asusto pero luego se pusieron a hablar, Bulma le contó lo que había pasado pero resumiendo.

-Y asi llegue a este planeta, no por voluntad propia-

-Wau , y ese Freezer es muy poderoso?-

-Si, ese es el problema que es condenadamente poderoso, y tu que como es que un sayajin esta aquí?-

-Un sayajin? Eso se come?-

-Acaso no sabes que es un sayajin?, es una de las razas mas poderosas del universo de la que tu formas parte y yo parece ser que también,como es que no lo sabes?-

-Pues no lo se, yo solo se que desde que tengo memoria que me crié aquí con mi abuelito hasta que el murió por el ataque de un monstruo, el me cuido desde bebe y me lo enseño todo, incluso a luchar, pero yo no sabia nada de los sayachens-

-Sayajins-

-Eso-

-Bueno pues ahora ya lo sabes,pero mi misión es purgar el planeta, pero ya que tu no perteneces aquí, podrías ayudarme en mi misión-

-Si sera divertido-

-Y por cierto yo soy Bulma -

-Yo soy Son Goku-

* * *

**continuara...**

**La verdad yo siempre e creído que si Bulma y Goku no se hubiesen encontrado,como Goku siempre había vivido en las montañas habría aceptado la proposición de su hermano de destruir la Tierra ya que no se sentiría muy ligado a ella, pero es solo una opinión.**

_**PRINCESA SAYAJIN 13**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**PRINCESA SAYAJIN 13**_

**Aqui un nuevo capitulo...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no es de mi propiedad. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

(BULMA)

-Oye Bulma y tu sabes como se conquista un planeta?-

-Pues claro, se conquista,pues...-Y se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en nada, tan solo cuando Goku recogió las cosas que le hacían falta salieron de allí y se pusieron a caminar sin lugar aparente a donde ir.

-Estamos inspeccionando el terreno como decía mi abuelo?-

-Si, eso...Ven nos recostaremos en la rama de ese árbol-Y así pasaron la tarde recostados charlando de sus vidas, Bulma contaba como había vivido con sus amigos en la tierra y Goku las experiencias con su abuelo y como había vivido estos últimos años solo.Y en esa tarde se hicieron los mejores amigos.

* * *

(Vegetasey)

Estaba un joven príncipe muy cabreado, pues dentro de unos minutos elegiría a la madre de su hijo como si estuvieras eligiendo un par de botas aunque seguramente le importarían mas sus botas que esa incubadora con patas, pero en fin.

Vegeta entro en la sala del trono que estaba llena de sayajins que ha el ni le importaban, cuando su padre se percato de su presencia, se acerco rápidamente a él y lo presento a la vez que por primera vez le cedió el trono, al sentirse sentado en el trono del rey de los sayajins, el orgullo de Vegeta por ser quien es aumentaba ,empezaron presentándole hembras sayajin de 1r clase pero a él ninguna le parecía adecuada para traer al mundo a su bastago, después de tres horas se harto y eligió la siguiente que le presentaron,Fasha, sayajin de 1r clase con alto nivel de poder,cabello negro y rizado hasta la cintura, orbes negros que producían escalofríos con tan solo una mirada y facciones finas que nada tenían que ver con sus ojos de maldad, esta estuvo del agrado de Vegeta y ya que tenia que traer a un infante no deseado al menos que la acción de traerlo fuera de su agrado y así finalizo la ceremonia, y el príncipe partió a la nave de Freezer.

* * *

(BULMA)

-oye Goku, no hace mucho frio-nadie contestaba -Goku-abrió los ojos y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, estaba en una celda oscura y fría en dios sabe donde y Goku estaba en una esquina inconsciente.

-Goku,Goku-lo zarandeaba hasta que poco a poco su amigo fue abriendo los ojos,cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba se sentó de golpe.

-Goku,sabes que a pasado?-

-Si, me desperté porque oí un ruido al principio creí que serias tu pero al notar que estaba apoyado en tus piernas supe que no eras tu, vi a unos sujetos muy parecidos a ti y a mi en apariencia estaba apunto de atacarles cuando alguien me golpeo por la espalda y me dejo inconsciente-

-Pues estamos en problemas-

-Y que vamos a hacer?-

-Tengo una idea-

-Oiga ai alguien? mi amigo esta muriendo tiene un ataque de asma - dijo gritando

-haz como si no pudieras respirar-dijo a Goku susurrando

Entonces un soldado se acerco a la celda y vio como estaba Goku y puso cara de horror y al entrar, Bulma le dio un Gran golpe en la cabeza, se giro hacia Goku y se dio cuenta de que en verdad parecía que se estaba muriendo.

-Vaya Goku, si que actúas bien-

-Si es que si actuaba para los peces, así era mas fácil cazarlos-Bulma se cayo para atrás con una gran gota en la cabeza.

Corrían por los pasillos que eran como laberintos hasta que por fin llegaron hasta la salida, pero eso no se terminaba ahí pues había muchos con una especie de coches o tanques persiguiéndolos.

-Todo esto por 2 personas extranjeras?-pregunto Bulma muy extrañada.

-A lo mejor es que buscan esto-Y Goku de dentro de el traje se saco una espada mas grande que él a la alto y ancho.

-Donde as cogido eso?-Pregunto Bulma con una gota en la cabeza.

-Cuando pasamos por una sala, me pareció muy resistente y una buena espada no esta para estar en un altar.-

-La has cogido de un altar?Ay madre mía, bueno pues quedemonosla si tanto la quieren es porque servirá para algo-

Estuvieron corriendo por horas hasta que se metieron en un bosque y allí los perdieron de vista, cosa que agradecieron enormemente,y se adentraron en el bosque, allí encontraron una cueva en la que entraron para pasar la noche.

Aun no había amanecido cuando Goku despertó a Bulma.

- Bulma tienes que ver esto-

-Que pasa Goku?-se levanto de golpe -Alguien nos ha encontrado?-

-No, no es eso Bulma, e estado probando la espada para ver que era lo que podía hacer y me he dado cuenta de que corta cualquiera cosa incluso rocas y me gustaría que la tuvieras tu, para que estuvieras segura- Dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Pero Goku esa espada la has encontrado tu, es tuya-

-No Bulma yo quiero que tu estes segura y por eso quiero que tengas esta espada, pero no te preocupes, no volverá a pasar lo de que nos llevaron a las celdas, yo soy muy fuerte te protegere- Bulma no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa de plena ternura, tan poco tiempo llevaba con este niño y ya se habían encariñado enormemente los dos y eso le alegraba.

-Y tu sabes pelear?-Pregunto Bulma como broma.

-SI, mira- Exclamo emocionado Goku y entonces puso sus manos y piernas en posición y grito-KA ME HA ME HA-y de sus manos una energía salio disparada convirtiendo gran parte del bosque en desierto, Bulma no se lo podía creer tenía los ojos como platos y la boca hasta el suelo, ese niño decía la verdad, era poderoso.

-Oye y tu me podrías enseñar a hacer eso?-

-Quieres que te entrene?-pregunto Goku con ojos brillosos de la ilusión.

-Si no te importa-Dijo Bulma con una sonrisa, a este niño lo quería mucho.

-Esta bien mañana empezamos, te enseñare el Ka me ha me ha y nos haremos mas fuertes y pelearemos entre nosotros y te enseñare a usar la espada y, y ,y ...-

-Claro peque mañana empezamos, pero hoy buscaremos un lugar en este bosque donde vivir durante un mes que entrenaremos y al mes siguiente tendremos que conquistar el planeta por lo que espero ser muy fuerte aunque sino creo que tu solo podrías ya que eres muy poderoso-

-De verdad crees que soy poderoso Bulma?-Dijo con dos lagrimones en los ojos de la ilusión.

-Claro peque-Contesto con una sonrisa Bulma y Goku se lanzo a sus brazos.

-Te quiero-Dijo Goku entre sus brazos y Bulma se quedo en shoch ese Te quiero era como los que decía su padre de puro y verdadero cariño fraternal que aunque Goku no se dio cuenta a Bulma le llego muy hondo y por primera vez en muchos años dijo.

-Yo también te quiero, peque- Y se abrazaron cariñosamente, sin sospechar que los estaban observando.

* * *

(EN LA NAVE DEL LAGARTO)

-Vaya,vaya, asi que ya ha echo un nuevo amiguito-

-Quieres que lo eliminemos, mi lord?-

-No, vamos a dejarlo vivo a ver que pasa-Acompañado de una risa de pura maldad,ese lagarto lo veía todo como un juego.

-Mi lord ya a llegado el príncipe Vegeta y su escuadron-

-O, los monitos ya han llegado, acedlos pasar, les daremos una bienvenida a la nave, para ver si recuerdan de los viejos tiempos como se deben comportar-dijo con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

* * *

**AQUI HAY UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO, INTENTARÉ ACTUALIZAR LO ANTES POSIBLE.**

_**PRINCESA SAYAJIN 13**_


End file.
